


Missing hands

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger's Syndrome, Caffeine, Gen, Hypersensitivity, I'm bored, Second person POV, drabblet, fast-paced, running thoughts, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess, whoopsiedaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: When the you can't see the hands on the clock face, are they really gone, or just loving too fast?You knew you shouldn't have had that half-cup of regular coffee.





	Missing hands

**Author's Note:**

> I drink decaf coffee and herbal tea for a reason, although normal soda (like Coke-a-cola) doesn't bother me? It tends to affect my nervous system and anxiety really bad when I have caffeinated coffee, but we've actually been having _rain_ and it was so _cold_ this morning, and we're out of decaf. So. Eh?
> 
> Still sorta buzzing, so this is an incoherent mess.
> 
> Let me know if you guys ever experience this too.

_Thump-bump-thump-bump-thumpbump-_

 

You can actually feel your heart beating, for once.

 

Rapidly rapid going fastfastfast; this is why you don't drink normal coffee because it leads to _regret_ and _oh deargogwhy-_

Fast, too fast, body's shuddering trembling humming along, numb-not-numb-

 

cant tell time can't focus thoughts there they go; numbersw ord s _blurry_ , no not blurry, can see can't _understand_ 'cause it's making _no **sense**_

 

wordswordswords pass through; nothing but air nosense - nonsense, senses blurting but not eyessightis _fine_

 

_thoughts going worryworryworry because you're missing more than usual, nosense, whatwhat what? Running thoughts tumbling incoherent down vocabulary words there not there, buzzing numbing sit to restrestrest-_

then it all slows d o w n. . .

 

The caffeine finally filters out; your body settles, left with weakness and a different sort of shaking, absent of the buzzing.

 

You seriously need to stop it with the coffee.


End file.
